Kirara's Quest
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Just a one-shot about Kirara going on a little adventure and what she faces on the way, I couldn’t sleep so I wrote this, lol.


Title: Kirara's Quest

Description: Just a one-shot about Kirara going on a little adventure and what she faces on the way, I couldn't sleep so I wrote this, lol.

A/N: hope you enjoy the story, I mean how many stories is there about Kirara anyway, I just thought it would be something different :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Kirara stretched her small body out on the hill top to which she rested with her friends. It was a calm day, a good day to go exploring and visit familiar grounds. She jumped on top of Sango's shoulder and purred against her cheek as a way to let her know she was going on a little trip and she would be back, although Sango just figured she was being playful. Sango laughed a little and stroked the feline, "Kirara, you are in a good mood today," she said. Kirara hopped off from Sango onto the grass below and looked up at all her friends who had started chatting away again.

Kirara didn't quite understand what they were saying, but they all seemed happy and that was good enough for her.

Inuyasha, the half demon who was once pinned to a sacred tree and released by Kagome was now happily eating away at his ramen. Kirara turned to Kagome, the girl who had overcome time and ended up way before her time was now chatting away happily about something or another. Kirara looked down from Kagome at Shippo, the fox demon kid who had once been orphaned and all alone now happily licked on an after meal lollipop that Kagome gave him. Next, Kirara stared at Miroku; the cursed monk who had his days numbered by a hole in his right hand now sat laughing and holding a rice ball in one hand and going for Sango's butt with the other. Lastly, Kirara looked over at Sango, the demon slayer who she knew all her life practically was now smiling at Kagome's story, unaware of Miroku's upcoming move.

Her friends had always been there for her, but yet they sometimes overlooked her and it sometimes got lonely. Knowing they would be fine on their own and sure she would be back before nightfall, Kirara looked at them all on last time before turning and trotting down the hillside. And by the time she reached the bottom of the hill she heard a slap from Sango to Miroku's cheek. They must not have realized she had left. She enjoyed time on her own at times, when she could explore and have her own secret adventures without having to worry about defeating Naraku or rescuing Kohaku, just time for her to be a curious cat. She didn't look back as she now reached the edge of some woods as the fact that the hill was now off in the distance and her friends now appeared to be mere ants.

Kirara had a known bravery about her and without any thought entered the forest casually. She had been in forests many times in her life and she was used to the familiar sounds it displayed. Trotting along just as normal as you please she stopped abruptly and looked around. She bristled up and hissed as she sensed a demon. She looked ahead through the trees, but the figure coming her way wasn't a demon, it was a little girl, merrily skipping towards her. Kirara blinked and her bristles calmed themselves.

The young girl who was laughing stopped in front of her, "Hey kitty," she said and bent down to pet her. Kirara didn't mind the girl petting her, but she soon backed away from her, hissing. The girl frowned as this confused her and she stood back up, "Look lord Sesshoumaru, isn't this that group of people's cat," she pointed at Kirara and looked back into the trees where another figure was making his way to them. This time Kirara sensed the demon even stronger and she hissed and spat angrily. From the trees Sesshoumaru made his presence and stared down at Kirara with cold eyes, he didn't care about a demon cat especially one that spent so much time with humans and called them it's friends. Sesshoumaru ignored the question Rin had asked and the curious thought he had as to why it was by itself. He simply looked on ahead and continued on, "Come Rin, we have no need to bother with it."

Rin looked from Sesshoumaru to Kirara then obeying his words quickly followed, taking one last look at her. By this time Kirara had calmed down, but then, "Wait for me Sesshoumaru," came Jaken's voice as he raced to catch up, but froze at the sight of the cat. Kirara hissed as she kept her eyes on Jaken, "Hmph," was all Jaken said and again tried his best to follow Sesshoumaru and Rin. As soon as Jaken was out of sight Kirara started on her journey again. Kirara was started to get tired of walking after a while and grew in size, taking to the sky. Her front legs and back legs made a swishing noise as they moved back and forth through the air as she flew. She looked down below at the beautiful mountain scenery. It was a nice change from all the wooded area.

She saw as she glided over a certain mountain, a wolf taking down a wild boar. The wolf, she noticed, had a familiar pony tail and brown patches of fur on his outfit. It was Kouga, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe nearby. Kirara stopped in mid air to watch, curiously, she was just high enough not to be noticed, but she too could see him plainly down below. Kouga killed the boar and slung it over his shoulders triumphantly. He then sped off with his highly quick speed towards the den he shared with his numerous packs of wolves. Again Kirara casually went by, flying above mountains and then coming into grassy plains. Kirara was now getting tired of flying and she lowered down onto grassland, she knew exactly where she was and found herself ready for a break as she was getting hungry. She had been gone from the others for a few hours now.

Nearby was the village she and the rest of her party sometimes visited. In fact, next to the demon slayer's village, this village was the most familiar to her. So after transforming back into her smaller version, her legs too her to the exact hut where she knew she would be welcomed. She scratched on the hut door and meowed. As soon as she did the door opened to reveal Kaede.

"Well if it isn't Kirara, what are ye doing all the way out here by ye self?" she asked rhetorically since she knew she could only meow the answer. She stepped aside and let Kirara enter. As if to thank her, Kirara let out a friendly meow.

"Ye must be tired after all that travel, ye certainly look it," and with that Kaede poured some cow's milk that she had recently bought from a village seller into a common bowl. Kirara bent down and began lapping the milk thirstily. After spending a few minutes with Kaede and getting in a tiny cat nap, Kirara was off again on her journey. This time she decided to walk again. She made her way through the village and decided to take the hillside instead of the alternative forest scene. She walked passed another village and followed a winding dirt road.

Again she was to be stopped by someone else, well two some ones. Walking along the same path, but in the opposite direction were two men. Kirara stopped in her tracks, curious if they were good or bad, unfortunately the latter. The two men, who were traveling bandits stopped in front of Kirara with mischievous smiles, "Well looky here," said the first, "We found ourselves a twin tailed cat." The other man laughed, "Maybe we can trade it in for some real money," he smiled showing his rotten teeth. The two crept near Kirara as if they couldn't be seen by her.

Kirara let out a low warning growl, letting them know to back off. When that didn't work she leapt in the air and jumped on top of one of the bandit's head to the next then landed gracefully behind them. She spat as an angry cat would and took off, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with them. The two furious men ran after her, determined to not let, what they considered, a pathetic cat, get the best of them. Kirara ran and ran until she finally made it to a ledge that wasn't, but only about six and a half feet from the ground below. So just as the bandits made it to the clearing where they saw her, Kirara quickly transformed and flew off the ledge, but the men kept running and before they could put the brakes on the tumbled off the ledge.

Kirara looked back and let out a low meow as if pleased with herself. But just as she was enjoying her freedom once more a line of fire made contact with her front paw. She let out an agonized growl and made her way back to the ground, hoping to figure out what happened. As soon as she landed on her injured paw, a demon ran straight for her. It was one of those demons that wasn't really a known animal, just an ordinary demon who must have been the one that attacked her. Kirara dodged the best she could and fortunately got out of the way. Kirara turned and attacked the demon, scratching and biting furiously, trying not to use her wounded paw. The demon finally gave up and retreated. Kirara was exhausted and added to her injury made it worse.

She transformed and limped all the way to the nearest village. Once inside she noticed a group of men getting treated by a familiar woman. Kirara limped her way near them. The woman, Kikyo, turned to the injured cat just as she took care of the last injury. Kirara meowed in pain. Kikyo went in front of her and kneeled down, "You are that demon cat that travels with Inuyasha and the others," she took her paw and examined it, then smiled, "I think I can take care of that for you," she picked Kirara up and took her inside her hut. She took out her best burn medicine and applied it to Kirara's paw.

Next she bandaged it nicely. "There," Kikyo said with an accomplished tone. Kirara meowed in gratitude, but had no time to stay. So as soon as her paw felt more relief she was off again. Kikyo watched her go, "I wonder what she's doing on her own," she pondered to herself. Well Kirara certainly got the familiarly she was searching for and the adventure. She was now walking along another dirt trail and was almost to her final destination before going back to her friends. Something was bothering her though and she stopped, sat down and began to scratch the side her face with her back leg swiftly.

As she did a flea jumped from her body, right where she was scratching. Kirara looked down at the ground in front of her as she heard, "It has been a while Kirara," it was Myoga. Kirara meowed greeting him. "I was just on my way to see you all, mind if I have a lift." Kirara meowed and somehow the flea understood her, "I see, well after you get done there we will head back together." Myoga jumped back on Kirara and Kirara took off in a run, they were so close to where she was going. The demon slayer village was up ahead and Kirara wanted to visit her old home.

When they got there Kirara walked along all the graves meowing off and on. She stopped at Sango's father's grave and laid down next to it, falling asleep for just a cat nap, she felt comforted in that very spot. She was a simple and loyal cat and it made sense to only her to come all the way out just to sleep near the late demon slayer chief's grave. Myoga took this time to pay his own respects to the fallen demon slayers, saying a few words at the graves. Not too long after Kirara flew off in the direction her friends were, Myoga on her. Passed the villages, grasslands, hills, mountains and forest, Kirara made it all the way back.

Kirara saw Kagome point in her direction and the others look on, they looked worried. "Kirara," Sango said as the cat landed next to her and transformed back. Kirara jumped on her shoulder and licked her face affectionately, "Where have you been and what happened to your paw, it's bandaged," Sango was really confused, but was very glad to see her best friend returned safely. As Myoga talked to the others, Kirara purred and licked Sango again and Sango smiled and stroked her fur.

Kirara had quite an adventure, but it was good to be where she belonged with the demon slayer she had known the longest and felt truly at home with.

The End

A/N: ok, I wrote this all at once so I hope it was good and if you liked it please review, thanks ;) and please forgive any mistakes, like I said I couldn't sleep, so I'm sleep deprived.


End file.
